Slice Of Life - Madara and Hiyo
by noovin
Summary: A short story about a young man intressted in a female.


The short dark pathway ended. Orange eyes quickly got used to the blinding daylight. She stopped at the edge and looked down by the water.

There he was. Always early and waiting for her.

Alone?

She went down by the sidewalk. Going left to right till she reached level ground.

"Hiyo."

"Madara-san."

"Just say Madara."

She looked up at him. "Where is Izuna-san and Kaze-san?"

"It's just us now. They had other things to attend."

Just them. a strange sensation in her stomach spread through her body. Somehow, it sounded right and yet so many wrong images surfaced. Things she only thought about him at night before sleeping.

 _Look away._ She reminded herself. But she didn't. Her eyes was fixating on him. Reminding her of the first time they met.

When she was yet again blamed for things she did not do. And was thrown in the dungeon. Two guards tried to harm her. Madara was a young man then. A prisoner that saved her from being besmirched.

She had thanked him and didn't know how to repay.

 _You owe me now_.

Since then she tried to pay back by bringing more food and water. But he did not accept. No matter how much weaker he got.

 _I told u to release us._

And one day she did. With a deal of training her to become stronger.

She could've just opened the cell and let everyone lose to go their own way. But no. The young girl led them outside the kingdom to their safety.

Now, every once a week she met him, Izuna, and Kaze that trained them to become stronger. And eventually she ended up teaching them to read too.

"What do you wanna do today?" Madara asked.

There was something odd about the way he was looking at her. Like he was enjoying her staring at him. Every time he coughed her looking, he would turn away with a smirk.

"My self defence."

Both went into stance and he attacked. Her arms brought up to defend. He was gentle with her.

…

He was indeed gentle. Unlike before. But now, he didn't want to leave marks on her soft body. The amount of force he used was enough to make her become stronger.

Her fierce orange eyes followed his moves.

Madara was happy to be alone with her. A rare opportunity to just watch her without others teasing him afterwards.

Every time she swung, a mix of feminine and sweat spread towards him. He inhaled deeply.

She ducked and took a step back… another step and another. That's when she lost her balance.

Madara reached out and grabbed her wrists before she fell in the water. The muscles in his arm worked fast as he gently forced her to the side and released her on solid ground.

Sound of her breath filled around him. She tire easily. Her body could not handle physical movements compared to some.

"Let's call it a day." She said softly and then straighten with a deep breath. Calming down her lungs.

What a wonderful sight. Her sweaty skin glowed. Glistening like the sun was shining over the water.

He opened a book she had brought as she rested with her eyes closed. The book was only open in his hand. And he freely observed the curves of her body.

It was hidden in her clothes but he had a pretty good image in his head. After every training, she cleaned herself in the water before changing into a dress to head back to the palace.

And by chance, before turning away, Madara happened to witness a glimpse of her smooth body from behind before she went into the water. That scenery always replayed in his mind.

 _Beautiful_

She was the only one he ever thought to be beautiful. The only one he would not touch because she was so pure. Not innocent. But pure in another way.

And he could not protect her.

"The king has declared war." She said.

By the time she opened her eyes to look at him he had already turned his gaze away. Pretending to read.

"For how long?" He muttered.

"The king promised it will be a small and short one."

Madara turned to look at her again. She was looking far in the distance. Thinking as her thought has processed. Sometimes she spoke her thoughts. Other times she only kept quiet, only talked when she felt it was necessary.

"Something bothering you."

Her orange eyes turned to him. It was once just a glass. No emotion. But now, Madara has learned more of her. The little things he took notice off. That was her true self. No longer thinking of her as an emotionless doll.

"We will set out next week."

So they won't meet in a while. "Write whenever you can."

She didn't react to the request. And it was the first time he asked her to do so.

She stood up elegantly. "... I believe it will lead to something far grotesque."

…

Hiyo put on her clean clothes. She went from lowly person to a high born female.

Now, it was Madara's turn. When she turned, he was already halfway in the water.

They always let her get clean first. Kaze had told her a female shouldn't change outside. But it was a must for her. She needed to be clean before heading back. Otherwise, it would raise questions back in the palace.

So they decided to stay and watch out for intruders.

She didn't realise she had been staring at Madara. And he was staring back. Mortified by his gaze, she looked away. Then, her eyes looked back at him. She could from his side face that he was amused.

It couldn't be helped. He was magnificent too look at.

A body so smooth and strong. She wondered for a moment if it was hard to touch or softer than it looked.

A small breeze rustled the leaves. At the other end, she saw a small fox closed in… and it drank from the water when it was sure there was no harm.

It was quite. The water was still.

Hiyo looked over the still water surface as it was glistening. She started to worry. Madara sure could hold his breath for long. But this was unnatural.

"Ma–"

She froze at the spot as her breath hitched in her throat.

Her gaze lifted from his shoulder to his amused face. He had splashed up. Scarring her.

His hand on the edge as his strong arms supported his half body to stay above water.

"Terrified?" He was sure amused by this.

She swallowed. "That's poor of you to do" her gaze went down to his lips. Soft lips.

She did not dare to look further down. Incase if she happened to catch a glimpse of a private part that she did not wish to see. Yet.

Hiyo bit her lower lip. His lips was… his lips… she felt herself being drawn to it. It's been long since she had felt herself being drawn to a man.

They're lips was inches away from each other.

She breathed before her lips crashed onto his.

The impact made him sway back ever slightly before leaning back in.

It was slow at first. But soon she craved more and wasn't slow. She wanted to explore before it ended.

He followed her lead. Letting her dominate.

Their tongue danced and a new sensation spread threw her body.

Oh, how soft he was. His lips were soft. His tongue was soft. His wonderful taste.

She breathed in a moan again before resuming the kiss.

Her hands slide over his biceps. His broad shoulder. And finally, her arm embraced him and the other hand was in his black hair.

His skin wasn't hard. And his hair were also soft.

Hiyo moaned again. How could something like this warm up her body in a whole new level? She was surprised at her own body's respond as she was pressing herself to him. And pressing him to her. The closeness wasn't enough. She wanted them to melt into  
each other.

Her hand slide down his back. Before it could go further, her knee gave away from the edge. And she lost her balance. But his body was in the way, rescuing her from falling forward into the water.

Hiyo didn't let go of him. Her arms still around him. Face in the nape of his neck. She waited for her heart to calm down. The adrenaline to slow down.

Her finger going up and down his arm to distract her. She wanted more. More than just kiss. Her hand slide down his body. Feeling the outline of his abs.

…

Madara inhaled her scent. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her neck. Promising only one kiss but he did more than thrice now. And a shiver went through her body.

He smirked at her response. She was anticipated. Her hand slide down the outline of his body. He should stop it. This wasn't the time.

Madara could do her anytime and anywhere.

But…

Her first time should be a promising that he will be her last.

If Madara gets her to stay by his side. He would never seek pleasure in another female for just clearing his head.

Actually, ever since he become more aware of her. He realised he had never looked at another female the way he looked at Hiyo.

This beautiful bird.

Madara let go and dipped into the water before she reached down to feel his arousal. _Unbelievable_ for being this aroused by just kissing.

He came back up to look at her face. Apparently, she was in a speechless state. Didn't know how to react. Well, it was expected from an inexperienced female.

Madara was smiling at her. He took her tiny hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Sorry." He never thought he'd be the one to stop it.

The young man turned to swim away. His head was pulled gently by his hair. It was her doing. She was holding a small amount of his hair to gain his attention.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Never."

"Then why are you leaving?"

She misunderstood his action. So he decided to stay. Turning fully to her. "I was thinking of bringing my clothes."

Her gaze turned away before looking back at him.

"Why did you reject me?"

What? He would never… but he supposed it did seem like that. He would answer truthfully. Not like he ever needed to lie to her either. "I want to hold you for a better time."

"What do you mean?"

She sure didn't seem happy about the situation. Madara looked at her orange eyes. It was like dusk and down. And she was indeed confused.

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened slightly. And she leaned back a little.

Silence followed. As the breeze rustled the leaves. Madara was starting to feel uncomfortable. Did she think it wasn't necessary to answer?

"If you don't love me to say yes then why did you kiss me?" She didn't react. "Don't you have any feelings towards me?"

"I…" she started. Hiyo straightened her composure. Sitting like a nobel lady should.

Well she had been trained to be a prefect lady. She looked at him.

"What I feel towards you is not love." She said.

He was disappointed.

"... it's lust."

Lust?

"I see." There was nothing he could say at the moment. But, even though she wouldn't give him his heart right now. He will win it in time. The offer is still on the table.

Madara turned away to swim to his clothes. He only got half feet away when he heard her sweet voice again.

"Is this the extent of your effort to make me yours?"

He turned fully. Promising her. "You _will_ become mine."

* * *

The end!

I will continue with Slice Of Life storys simply because they are short story with no background or ending. It simply comes to me and i want to write it down.

Slice Of Life storys are me taking break from my other storys.

But if many readers out there want a full version of this. Then i might make it an exception.

Be kind to one another. Have great day and night.


End file.
